


Dead Heat

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3 Growth, M/M, Post Canon - Olympics, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2016, Rio 2016, alternatively Day 7 A New Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin win the 100 m Freestyle at the 2016 Rio Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this wasn't edited. (I wanted to post before the week ended)

            The moment his hand hit the wall and he raised his head, he didn’t look back at the clock.  He didn’t even register the roar of the crowd that flooded the natatorium.  No, he looked two lanes over, at the redhead who had placed second to him in the trials less than a month prior.

            Rin was ripping his cap off, hand smacking the water already, and Haru felt that sense of relief.  He’d never cared much about times before, no matter how hard he trained.  All he wanted was to swim, to feel that rush that came with racing alongside Rin.  And if that meant he had to take his swimming to the world stage, then he would train all day and night to get there.

            He could’ve gotten second, third, out of medal contention and it didn’t affect him.  But with the way Rin was celebrating, the redhead had no doubt done what he’d set out to do; win Olympic gold.

            It was a good several seconds from the time his hand had hit the wall to the time Haru finally stripped off his own cap and turned around in the water, looking at the board.  That couldn’t be right.

            1 Haruka Nanase 46:52

            That wasn’t right.  He couldn’t have won.  His eyes scanned down two lanes, then widened.

            1 Rin Matsuoka 46:52

            Despite himself, his jaw dropped.  He and Rin, after playing leapfrog with their times for the past eight years of their lives, had finally tied.

            The man between them, some Australian who had taken the bronze – there would be no silver – was reaching over to shake his hand.  Haru did, having been chastised enough for not being polite.  But no sooner was his hand released than he’d pushed himself over the lane line then the next one.

            Rin was grinning wider than Haru had seen since…ever.  He had tears in his eyes, clinging to his lashes and blending in with the water, Haru could almost count the drops he was so close, and then he’d been wrapped in a tight hug.

            He clung to Rin as the roars around them faded to nothing.

            “That’s a new Olympic record, Haru.”

            Rin was definitely crying against his shoulder.  He should’ve known he would.  Haru didn’t care about any records.  Olympic or world, it didn’t matter.  They’d be standing there together on the podium, both wearing gold, with no one and nothing between them.

            The whistle sounded, letting them know they needed to continue their celebration on dry land.

            “I love you, Rin.”  Haru released him, feeling how speechless the redhead was already.

            He ducked under the lane lines this time, making his way to the ladder.  It only took a moment, but with a joyful laugh, he heard Rin follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Men's 100 m Freestyle Olympic Record: 47.05 Eamon Sullivan 2008 Beijing  
> Men's 100 m Freesyle World Record: 44.94 Amaury Leveaux 2008 European SC Championships
> 
> I picked a time roughly in the middle.
> 
> This was inspired by the 2016 Rio Women's 100 m Freestyle dead heat where they both set an olympic record.


End file.
